Life and Death
by Tru the Marauder
Summary: Life is horrible at the Dursleys, but after trying to stop the pain of Sirius' death, he finds that nothing is as it may seem. Rated for cussing, mentions of abuserape, and sexual situations. HPSB SLASH
1. Freedom

Life and Death  
  
Hey! I'm Tru the Marauder, and this is my totally cliched love story! Enjoy!  
  
"blah" - talking, 'blah' - thinking,   
  
Chapter One - Freedom  
  
In number four Privet Drive, there lived Harry Potter. He lived with his 'caring' family,  
  
the Dursleys. I put sarcastic emphasis on the word 'caring' because living with them was  
  
pure torture. His cousin beat him unconscious whenever he could, his aunt gave him so  
  
much housework to do he was almost crying from exhaustion, and his uncle had gone  
  
from beating him... to raping him. It didn't happen just the once, nor occasionally. It was  
  
every night.   
  
So that is why he was standing in front of his mirror, looking at the damage his 'family'  
  
had done. He had a black eye, a broken wrist, three broken ribs, and various bruises  
  
covering his body. Whenever he had a spare moment, he'd agonise over the death of his  
  
godfather, Sirius Black. Just re-living the moment the closest thing to a father he'd ever  
  
known was taken away from him.   
  
He was suddenly fuming. He picked-up a book that was on his bedside table (Quidditch  
  
Through the Ages) and threw it at the mirror. The crash that sounded when the mirror  
  
shattered was a strangely satisfying sound, but it also made him thank Merlin the  
  
Dursleys weren't home.   
  
He wanted out, he wanted freedom. But it didn't look like he was going to get it anytime  
  
soon. Suddenly, something snapped. 'I'm not gonna take this bullshit anymore. I've had  
  
enough.' He bent to pick up a shard of mirror. 'This is it' He thought bitterly. 'The end of  
  
the Boy-Who-Will-Not-Fucking-Die' Slowly, he brought the sharp edge to his left-wrist.  
  
He drew a line of crimson from his skin. 'I'll finally see my parents and Sirius again.' His  
  
vision started to go fuzzy. Falling to the floor, he thought he heard Remus Lupin  
  
frantically calling his name. But as his eyes closed, he found he didn't care.  
  
Well, you are most likely to refuse to read any more, but the next chapter starts making  
  
everything better! No more morbid stuff I swear! I'll make you a deal, I'm gonna post  
  
chapter two right now and you can see for yourself 'kay? REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Tru 


	2. I'm Back

See! I told you I'd post it straight after the other one! It all starts getting better, I promise!  
  
Read on!  
  
"blah" - talking, 'blah' - thinking,   
  
Chapter Two - I'm Back  
  
Darkness.  
  
Hazy memories.  
  
Suddenly remembering everything, his eyes snapped open, but quickly closed again as he  
  
winced from the pain shooting through his head. After opening his eyes again, he found  
  
he was in the Hogwarts hospital wing.   
  
Suddenly, the doors opened and Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and a man with a  
  
hood over his face walked in. When he saw them, Harry croaked i"Moony?"i The  
  
werewolf jumped and, upon seeing Harry awake, ran to him and hugged him fiercely. He  
  
grabbed his shoulders and started yelling furiously.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? WHY DIDN'T YOU OWL ME? WHY THE  
  
BLOODY HELL DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF!?" Hearing the usually calm  
  
man yell and swear, and thinking of what happened, he burst into tears.   
  
"I'm sorry Moony! I didn't know what to do! Everything was so bad!" he sobbed while  
  
Remus held him. Remus suddenly felt very protective, and looked at Harry the way he  
  
would look at his own son.  
  
When Harry had calmed, Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, I believe someone would like to see  
  
you." At this the mysterious man pulled down his hood. Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his  
  
head. "Sirius?" He whispered. And Sirius Black threw his arms around his godson, and  
  
they both cried.   
  
"How? Nevermind, I don't care. You're back and that's all I need to know." Sirius ran his  
  
fingers through Harry's messy hair. 'I've missed him so much' Remus was crying too, but  
  
he had a soft smile on his face. Dumbledore was not only smiling, his eyes were madly  
  
twinkling too. Harry spoke finally. "I should kill you... you know that?" Sirius looked a  
  
little surprised until, "You scared the shit outta me Sirius." Then he understood. Sirius  
  
and Harry parted, and Moony spoke up.   
  
"Harry? Why did you try to kill yourself? What happened?" Harry took a deep breath, and  
  
collected his thoughts.  
  
YAY! I BROUGHT SIRIUS BACK!! MUAH HA HA HA HAAAA! cough Sorry,  
  
anyway that was better wasn't it? Hopefully you feel more inclined to read this now!  
  
REVIEW! I might give you chapter three sooner! ;)  
  
Tru 


	3. Revenge?

Hey peeps! Whassup? Thank you to ZombieGurl98, elanastar, furvuslupus, and black  
  
turkey of doom for reviewing! I love you all!  
  
Here's chapter three, and I hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
"blah" - talking, 'blah' - thinking,

Chapter Three - Revenge?  
  
Harry cast a worried eye over Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. He bit his lip. "I think  
  
you'd better sit down." At once they sat down. Sirius and Dumbledore in two, while  
  
Remus sat on the edge of his bed. He then told them everything that happened over the  
  
summer. By the time he had finished, Sirius was looking murderous, Remus looked like  
  
he'd love to introduce the Dursleys to Moony, and Dumbledore looked like someone just  
  
killed his puppy.   
  
Remus shifted a little and quietly said "He raped you didn't he? I can smell it." Sirius  
  
leapt out of his chair like he'd been electrocuted. "**WHAT?!**" After seeing Harry pale  
  
considerably, Remus hugged Harry again. Sirius started yelling.  
  
"**THAT'S IT! THEY'RE DEAD! I'M GONNA KILL 'EM**!" Before he could leave,  
  
Harry grabbed his arm. "Sirius don't! If you do this you really **WILL** be a murderer! I  
  
don't want that to happen." Sirius' eyes softened at that. He was NOT going to kill  
  
them... But he was gonna scare the shit outta them later on.  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey came in. Harry sat up straight. "Can I get out of bed please?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Certainly not! You need to stay in bed until tomorrow at least." She  
  
sniffed and proceeded to shove a Dreamless Sleep potion down his throat. Literally.  
  
While the other three chuckled, Harry glared at her retreating back. "Old battle axe.  
  
Voldemort I can take, Molly Weasley I can just about handle, Poppy Pomfrey? Kill me  
  
now."  
  
The last thing he heard as he slipped into sleep was Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all  
  
bursting into laughter.Finally! I like the 'literally shoving potion down throat' idea. Oh well, see ya next time!  
  
Tru 


	4. Payback

I wasn't originally going to include this chapter, but decided the Dursleys needed to be sorted out! So here it is!  
  
"blah" - talking, '_blah_' - thinking.  
  
----  
  
Chapter Four - Payback  
  
Once Harry was asleep, Sirius looked at Remus and Dumbledore. "There is no way they're getting away with what they did to him." Just as Remus was about to say something, he held up a hand to stop him. "Don't bother. I'm going to sort them out, and you can't stop me" He stormed out of the hospital wing before they had a chance to reply.  
  
He transformed into Padfoot, and sprinted through Hogwarts. Eventually, he was racing through the grounds. Finally getting past the wards, he transformed again, and Apparated to Privet Drive.  
  
He walked to #4 and hammered on the door. A few seconds later it was torn open.  
"WHAT!?" Vernon Dursley yelled. Sirius fixed him with his worst death glare. " Do you know who I am?" he asked, in a deathly calm voice.  
  
Dursley's eyes narrowed. "No, now who the hell are you!" Sirius smirked. "The name is Sirius Black, I'm Harry's godfather... You know, the escaped convict." The huge man paled when he heard this. "You've hurt Harry, and I feel like killing you right now. But at Harry asked me not to. So instead, I'm gonna do this."  
  
And with that, he turned into Padfoot and spent the next hour chasing the Dursley family around their house like a hell hound. When he started to get a little tired, he transformed again, retrieved his wand from his sleeve, and pointed it at each of the Dursleys in turn,  
yelling "STUPEFY!"  
  
That done, he walked out of the front door, walked until he was clear of the protection wards that were shortly going to fade, and Apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
Ten minutes later he walked into the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Remus was sat on a chair next to Harry's bed, and looked up when he entered. "Padfoot, please tell me you didn't hurt them too bad?" Sirius tried to look insulted, failed miserably, and sighed.  
  
"No, I just scared the hell out of them." Remus looked at him for a second, and gave a half-hearted smile. "That's okay then." Sirius pulled up another chair, and put Harry's hand in his. _'I'll never let anyone hurt him again._'  
  
----  
  
Well the Dursleys are officially scared shitless now! Muah ha ha haa! cough Yeah, so REVIEW! And chapter five will be up sooner!  
  
Tru 


	5. Animagi

Hey! I just wanna say thanks to everyone who bothered to review:

Tomiko the Muse, yaoi-is-gay-13, Tigris T Draconis, Lyla Hayden, Hacker-BLackRose, Lithien, This Time Imperfect, squiddie03, Miru Amai, and elanastar. Thanks guys!

Well here's chapter five! Enjoy it!  
  
"blah" - talking, 'blah' - thinking,

* * *

Chapter Five - Animagi  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, he stayed in bed thinking. By the time Remus and Sirius arrived, he'd made a decision. They asked how he was feeling, and then Harry asked a question of his own. "Remy?" Remus and Sirius both smiled at the nickname.  
"When's the next full moon?"  
  
They looked a little surprised. "In exactly three weeks and five days. Why?" Harry grinned. "Reckon you can teach me how to be an Animagus by then?" Their initial shock turned to happiness with a trace of confusion. Harry kept going. "See, I figured not only will being an Animagus be fun, useful for pranks, and also good for revenge... But also we can all go into the forest on full moons."  
  
Sirius and Remus grinned and hugged him. Touched because he wanted to pull pranks in true Marauder style (Sirius) and that he cared enough to keep an old wolf company (Remus). Harry gave a lopsided smile. "I seem to be getting hugged a lot lately." He joked. "So is that a 'yes we'll teach you' then?"  
  
They agreed that when Poppy let him out in the afternoon, they'd begin to prepare. They had breakfast together, and chatted until Harry remembered to ask. "Remy? When I was at the Dursleys, when I'd just... y'know"  
  
"Tried to off yourself?" Sirius supplied. Harry glared at him for a second. "Yes, well.  
Were you calling to me before I passed out?" Remus nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'd never been so scared in my entire life."

* * *

Well, that's that. REVIEW! Please?  
  
Tru 


	6. Transform

Okay then, here's chapter six! Animagi!Harry in this chapter!  
  
"blah" - talking, 'blah' - thinking,

* * *

Chapter Six - Transform  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
This was it. After the reading and potion brewing, tonight he would find his Animagus form. He couldn't wait. They were in the Room of Requirement. Everything was set.  
Remus was smiling in a calm manner, and Sirius was nearly hopping. Harry grinned.  
'He's so cute when he's excited.' His eyes widened. 'Oh, I did NOT just think my godfather was cute!' Sirius looked like he was about to start bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Come one Harry! Drink it!" Harry rolled his eyes, braced himself, and downed the vile muck. He immediately saw his form... well, forms. Plural. He saw a pure white Stag, a black and grey husky, and a snowy owl that looked just like Hedwig. His eyes snapped open. "Oh my god."  
  
Sirius and Remus asked what was wrong. "I'm a Multi-Magus!" For once, the great Moony and Padfoot were speechless. Then Sirius smirked. "Show us then!" First he showed his owl form, then they grinned at his husky form. And then, he changed into a beautiful white stag.  
  
Sirius and Remus gasped, and looked at him in wonder. A few tears fell from their eyes.  
He broke the spell by turning into a husky again. Sirius smirked and changed into Padfoot. He tackled the Multi-Magus and licked his nose. They started playfighting, and after ten minutes Moony made then stop.  
  
Going into the rooms they were sharing. They fell asleep as soon as they were in their beds.

* * *

That's it. REVIEW! Thankies  
  
Tru 


	7. Realisations

I'm so sorry for the total lack of updates, but with Christmas and everything I had no time! But never fear, for I am back. And also, I'm going to be posting updates for my other fics, and posting a few new fics too!

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven - Realisations

When Harry woke up, he stayed in bed, thinking about Sirius. 'This is all wrong. He's my godfather!' Harry frowned. 'Why do I want him so bad? Sure he's nice, funny, cute... Oh Merlin, I'm so fucked-up.'

* * *

Sirius was lying on his bed, staring up at the red hangings. 'It's totally wrong. I shouldn't feel like this. I love him though' he sighed. 'My life is as messed-up as Harry's.'

* * *

Remus was sat in a chair in front of the fire. He shook his head. 'When are they going to snap out of it and get together? The way they're carrying on you'd think they were oblivious... which is quite possible when it comes to those two.'

* * *

Harry went over to his CD Player, which had been charmed by Sirius, and picked his favourite Album. He pressed the Random button and threw himself onto his bed again.

Take away the sensation inside Bittersweet migraine in my head It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind I can't take this feeling any more

He closed his eyes and started to sing along with the chorus.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling _

_This sensation's overwhelming _

_Give me a long kiss goodnight _

_And everything will be alright _

_Tell me that I wont feel a thing_

_Give me Novacaine_

He was so into the song he didn't notice Sirius walk in and lean against the door frame,  
listening.

_Out of body and out of mind _

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams _

_I get the funny feeling and that's alright _

_Jimmy says it's better than here_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling _

_This sensation's overwhelming _

_Give me a long kiss goodnight _

_And everything will be alright _

_Tell me that I wont feel a thing _

_Give me Novacaine_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling _

_This sensation's overwhelming _

_Give me a long kiss goodnight _

_And everything will be alright _

_Tell me Jimmy I wont feel a thing _

_Give me Novacaine_

_(Green Day - Give Me Novacaine)_

Harry sighed as the music faded, thinking about something he thought he could never have. He jumped when he heard a voice.

"That was beautiful." He spun around, wide eyed, to face the door. Sirius walked over,  
and sat on the bed next to him. Harry blushed, and bit his lip. "Thanks."

Sirius suddenly looked nervous. He opened his mouth to say something, when Harry held up a hand. "Wait, there's something I need to tell you, and I better do it now before I lose my nerve. I love you. No, that's not right. I'm IN love with you." He kept his eyes fixed on the floor, and as a tear slipped down his cheek he began to ramble.

"I can understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again, but I just had to tell you." He stopped in surprise when two strong arms wrapped around him. Sirius brushed the tear away.

"That's exactly what I came in here to tell you." Harry stared at him in shock. "I've loved you for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you or how you'd react." Harry was silent for a moment.

"I can't believe you love me, I thought you'd hate me when I told you." Sirius squeezed him gently, and buried his face into Harry's messy hair. Feeling more loved than he could imagine, he fell asleep in Sirius' arms.

When he returned to a semi-conscious state, he realised two things. One, Sirius was in love with him. And two, he was quite happily cuddled up to the man. A smile spread across his face. His smile widened when the arms around him tightened slightly. He looked up into beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey," Sirius smiled. His smile suddenly dropped and he wouldn't look Harry in the eye.  
"Harry, are you worried about what people's reaction to us will be?" Harry looked deep into his eyes.

"No, I couldn't care less. Moony will be happy for us, and as long as I'm with you I don't care." He was gifted with a long, loving kiss for his words.

They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear the door open. Remus Lupin took one look at them, and yelled louder than a howler.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" The couple sprang apart, and blushed while Moony stood there grinning like a maniac. Finally, Harry coughed and spoke.

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

A pause.

"Knock next time 'kay?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks for waiting. I'm not going to wait this long to post the next chapter, so it'll be up as soon as possible.

Tru


End file.
